In general, manufacturers are focusing their attention on miniaturization of electronic products in order to satisfy consumers' needs since consumers prefer miniaturization of electronic products as well as high performance of the electronic products. In general, an SMT (Surface Mount Technique) is used generally for miniaturizing the electronic products. However, the SMT is not applied to an electronic component having a low critical temperature since a reflow process for an SMD (Surface Mount Device) is performed under high temperature.
Further, since the electronic component has a predetermined thickness even if the SMT is applied thereto, it is necessary that a component mount region of a main PCB is directed toward an inner side of the electronic product when the main PCB is mounted in the electronic product.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a sound hole of a conventional condenser microphone is formed on a case of a condenser microphone. Accordingly, in the conventional condenser microphone, it is hard to direct the component mount region of the main PCB toward the inner side. That is, the conventional condenser microphone is inferior in sound quality since a sound wave transfer path is kept apart from a sound source when the component mount region of the main PCB is directed toward the inner side.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a condenser microphone mounted on a conventional main PCB and FIG. 2 is a side view illustrating a condenser microphone mounted on the conventional main PCB.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the sound hole 12a of the conventional condenser microphone 10 is formed on the case 12. The PCB 14 of the conventional condenser microphone 10 is located on the main PCB 20. Contact terminals 14a, 14b of the conventional condenser microphone 10 are adhered on lands of the main PCB 20 by a soldering method. Accordingly, in order to transfer directly the sound wave from the sound source to the conventional condenser microphone 10, it is necessary that the component mount region 20a of the main PCB 20 is directed toward the sound source. In such a case, the space corresponding to thickness d1 of the component should be secured in the electronic product. The reference number 20b indicates an opposite side to the component mount region of the main PCB.